The instant invention relates generally to locking devices and more specifically it relates to a security handle lock for a bag.
Numerous locking devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to secure open necks of bags into closed locked positions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1 062,506; 1,307,966 and 2,798,370 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpcses of the present invention as heretofore described.